Eterno
by Aleksei Volken
Summary: ¿Puede un simple roce transmitir el sentimiento de centurias? Ella no puede recordarlo todavía, pero sabe que ha vivido por mucho tiempo. También sabe que no es humana. Ella no puede matar a un humano pero… ¿Podrá encontrar la esperanza y el amor en una humana? Post Blood-C: The Last Dark. La historia de Saya y Mana. después de los sucesos de la pelicula. Yuri fanfiction.


Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fic fuera del fandom de Magical Girl Nanoha. Hace poco vi la película de Blood C: The Last Dark y quedé CAUTIVADO por Saya y Mana. Tanto que consiguieron sacarme del severo bache "inspiracional" en el que estaba sumido y tuve que empezar a escribir esto.

Este fic es mi visión personal de lo que pasaría después de "The Last Dark"….o lo que a mí me gustaría que pasara! Espero que les guste.

-X-

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es de temática yuri y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como posibles escenas íntimas entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Blood C no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional. Esta pieza es para fines únicamente de entretenimiento.

-X-

* * *

"**Eterno"** por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 1**: "Tu rostro entre las sombras"

-X-

_No estás sola._

_En el borde de la noche_

_Te miro_

_Te anhelo_

_Atravesando abismos invisibles de tiempo_

_Aspiro el aroma cristalino de tu nuca sin que tú me veas_

_Millones de hojas se han marchitado_

_Millones de vidas_

_Pero yo te miro_

_Te anhelo_

…_.Eternamente._

-X-

Esperar.

Esperarla.

Poco más de un año ha pasado desde que se despidió de ella con un leve roce de sus dedos y esperanzadas palabras de aliento en medio de una noche helada.

Ella se dirigía hacia una batalla formidable. Y tuvo que haberlo sido por todo lo paso después de que se fuera. El caos y lo inimaginable parecían haber sido liberados sobre la faz de la tierra pero algo los detuvo.

Después solo quedaron las cenizas mezclándose con los copos de nieve y el eco de las sirenas en la lejanía.

Nadie tenía certeza sobre lo que había pasado en realidad. Los rumores se apilaban en la red y en los bastiones creados por la resistencia; en las calles y sus oscuros rincones; pero eran solo eso, rumores. Solo una persona había sobrevivido a esa noche que hubiera podido decir que fue lo que pasó realmente.

Pero tras el caos desatado en la instalación secreta de Seventh Heaven, por la cual nadie dio explicaciones oficiales, esa persona había desaparecido.

Ha esperado desde entonces para volver a verla.

Ha tenido la certeza que volvería a verla.

Aunque hasta ese momento, solo ha tenido la impresión de vislumbrar trazos borrosos de una larga cabellera negra en medio de las calles abarrotadas de Tokio, ella tiene la certeza de que está cerca.

Puede sentirla aunque no pueda verla.

Saya.

-X-

− ¿Me estas escuchando Mana-chan?

La joven de ondulado cabello castaño rojizo, se volvió con un ligerísimo salto para mirar a la ya no tan pequeña Tsuki-chan. Mientras más se adentraba en la adolescencia, la pequeña de ya catorce años dejaba los rasgos propios de la niñez, creciendo en todos los aspectos.

− Oh…− dijo Mana con una sonrisa, −Discúlpame, Tsuki-chan, desde luego que te estoy escuchando, es solo que me distraje un momento mirando por la ventana.

Tsuki-chan frunció ligeramente los labios y el ceño. Mana no podía engañarla. No era la primera vez que le pasaba.

− ¿Otra vez estás pensando en ella?

La sonrisa de Mana se hizo menos brillante y bajo ligeramente la cabeza, meneándola con lentitud pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Tsuki continuó.

−Ha pasado más de un año ya Mana-chan, − apuntó Tsuki-chan tratando de no sentir la ligera opresión que siempre le causaba en el pecho ver a Mana añorándola. –Es posible que Saya no regrese más. Muchas cosas han cambiado con la nueva gobernadora, así que tal vez ya ni siquiera esté en Tokio. Además…ya no sabe dónde encontrarnos. Y es posible que…

−Lo sé,- dijo Mana abruptamente sin mirar a Tsuki-chan. Su tono, aunque suave fue quizá más abrupto de lo que deseaba.

Un incómodo silencio se posó sobre ellas.

Sentadas en la mesa de la estancia donde siempre platicaban acompañadas de una taza de café, la luz dorada de la tarde caía sobre ellas por entre las ventanas entreabiertas de la pequeña casa que compartían desde hacía meses con Matsuo-san y Yanagi-san. A su alrededor, en la acogedora estancia donde tantas veces se habían reunido y habían visto a Matsuo y Yanagi discutir en la cocina, se apilaban varias cajas de cartón.

Pronto empezarían con la mudanza y tendrían que despedirse de ese espacio donde se habían reencontrado con la tranquilidad y la felicidad para ir a uno, que todos esperaban, sería mucho mejor.

Finalmente, Matsuo Iori y Yanagi Haruno habían decidido casarse.

Durante los tres meses pasados, la pareja y los chicos se habían enfocado en buscar un lugar lo suficientemente grande y acogedor donde pudieran también vivir las chicas, Tsukiyama Hiro y Hiiragi Mana, quienes desde la desaparición de su protector, Kuroto Mogari, se habían quedado "informalmente" a cargo de la pareja.

Tsuki-chan había sido inmensamente feliz con la noticia.

La familia que se había formado durante los duros días de resistencia y lucha, podría finalmente salir a luz y convertirse en una familia feliz ante todos. Tsuki-chan podría estar con Mana-chan como su adorada hermana mayor.

Cada una tendría una recamara hermosa y pasarían horas juntas por los intricados laberintos del ciberespacio. Mana-chan compartiría la vastedad de sus conocimientos como no lo había hecho son nadie, sería su familia, su hermana mayor, su mejor amiga, su persona más importante.

Mana-chan siempre había sido la persona más importante de Tsuki-chan y siempre lo seria.

Lo único que empañaba el universo de felicidad de Tsuki-chan, era la nostalgia con la que Mana-chan se quedaba con la mirada perdida en ocasiones, con sus pensamientos muy lejos del sitio donde se encontraba su cuerpo. Muy lejos de Tsuki-chan.

Ni siquiera el entusiasmo con que las dos habían emprendido la búsqueda del padre de Mana-chan tras la desaparición de Mogari-san, había conseguido desvanecer esa añoranza.

Tsuki-chan había puesto todo su esfuerzo. La misma Mana lo había hecho. Pero todavía no podían encontrar ninguna referencia al paradero del padre de Mana.

Acerca de Mogari-san.

O acerca de lo que realmente había pasado aquella noche.

La última vez que habían visto a Saya.

−¡Tsuki-chan!...¿Has encontrado más videos lindos de gatitos?...¡Ahora que estemos en la nueva casa Yanagi-san tiene que permitirnos tener muchos gatitos!

Fuji-kun, quien había estado ayudando a Matsuo-san a terminar de empacar, entró abruptamente a la estancia, en su ánimo jovial y despreocupado de siempre.

Dos cosas le interesaban a Fujimura Shun-kun en la vida, los dulces y los gatitos.

Fuji-kun, se enfiló hacia la cocina para servirse una taza de café sin notar siquiera la tensión entre las dos chicas; la cafetera era una de las pocas cosas que todavía no empacaban ya que todos eran fanáticos del café y no podían vivir sin él.

Esa sería su última noche en esa casa. Matsuo y Yanagi se casarían en una ceremonia tradicional en el pequeño templo shinto de Hanazono el fin de semana, y después vivirían en la casa que habían encontrado ahí mismo, en Shinjuku.

Pese a su malestar, Tsuki-chan amaba demasiado a Mana-chan y sintiéndose culpable, se puso de pie.

−Fuji-kun no vivirá con nosotros en Shinjuku, no puedes pedir gatitos si no puedes hacerte responsable por ellos,− dijo Tsuki-chan mirando a Shun con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

−¡Ahhh…..! ¡Eres muy mala Tsuki-chan!...Tal vez no viva con ustedes pero estaré la mayor parte del tiempo con ustedes, soy parte de la familia. Matsuo-kun no puede vivir sin mí.

Durante un rato Hiro y Shun argumentaron verdaderamente como hermano y hermana, hasta que Matsuo y Yanagi se unieron a ellos para la que sería su última cena en esa vivienda. A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, llegaría la mudanza.

Como siempre, rieron, bromearon, discutieron sobre trivialidades y vislumbraron el futuro que se abría ante ellos.

Yanagi-san habló de los retos en su nuevo trabajo como analista ejecutiva en Mitsubishi Heavy Industries Corporation, que les permitiría comprar la casa donde vivirían; Matsuo se comprometió por enésima vez a hacer algo útil con su carrera Universitaria en el rato automotriz, especialmente, considerando que pronto Mana sería también una universitaria y lo dejaría atrás, como muy acertadamente apuntó Tsuki-chan mientras Matsuo hablaba.

Fuji-kun expresó, también por enésima vez, que se convertiría en un hacker casi tan grande y habilidoso como Mana-chan; lo que le acarreo algunas puyas y golpes por parte de Tsuki-chan ya que ese honroso lugar, le correspondía a ella y únicamente a ella.

−Además Fuji-kun apenas puede usar una computadora, − agregó la adolescente para enfatizar el punto aún más.

Todos rieron, incluso Mana quien, aunque ya no miraba nostálgicamente por la ventana, pensaba que Saya también reiría si estuviera con ellos en esos momentos.

Si ellos pudieran ser una familia también para Saya.

Por la noche, en la pequeña habitación que habían compartido esos meses, Tsuki-chan se abrazó a Mana-chan como lo había hecho desde siempre. Solo que ahora su cabeza se apoyaba ya en el pecho de Mana y no en su estómago como un año atrás.

−Lo siento mucho Mana-chan…no quería lastimarte.

Mana abrazó tiernamente a la delgada y joven hacker.

−Lo sé Tsuki-chan…− le dijo Mana, −Lo sé.

Por un buen rato, solo se abrazaron,

La pequeña rubia dormía desde hacía mucho rato ya mientras Mana miraba hacia el pequeño jardín iluminado por la luz de la luna casi llena, desde la ventana de su habitación. El día exacto de la boda de Matsuo y Yanagi sería luna llena.

Era otoño y la luna sobre el cielo límpido era hermosa. Solitaria y radiante. Inalcanzable.

Pronto sería invierno y se cumpliría un año y medio desde que Saya la había salvado de las garras de un engendro.

Al principio Saya también había sido inaccesible e inalcanzable para ella como la luna en el firmamento.

Mana elevó su mano y rozó su mejilla con la cara externa sus dedos. La misma mano que Saya había tomado para confortarla y para despedirse.

A veces, Mana todavía podía sentir el roce de sus dedos en los suyos como si acabara de tocarla.

-X-

El sol había estado radiante el día de la boda de Matsuo y Yanagi. El cielo, límpido y sin una sola nube que opacara el azul, intenso y profundo.

Una mañana dorada y brillante de otoño.

Contra lo que todos hubieran esperado, Matsuo y Yanagi-san tuvieron una boda tradicional en un templo shinto donde ambos vistieron la vestimenta tradicional ancestral.

"Es importante recordar de dónde venimos," había dicho Yanagi-san y Matsuo, aunque lo negara, hacía todo lo posible para complacer a Yanagi-san.

La comitiva de compañeros y amigos era reducida. Su tiempo en SIRRUT había cobrado la factura en su vida social y los había hecho reservados para estrechar lazos. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo en guardia, en la resistencia. Y todo había terminado tan abruptamente que a veces, aunque ninguno hablara de ello, casi esperaban despertar violentamente del hermoso sueño en que estaban viviendo.

Fujimura-kun y las chicas hicieron los honores a sus ahora, tutores oficiales y se vistieron con sus mejores galas tradicionales. Tsuki-chan vestia un hermoso kimono en verde claro con bordados en hilo de oro y detalles es verde oscuro. El conjunto, con su cabello dorado y su rostro gentil resultaba angelical.

Mana, había visto el kimono que vestía y no había podido evitarlo.

Ella sabía que no eran exactamente sus colores pero lo había escogido desde el primer segundo que lo vio porque le había recordado a Saya y pensó que de esa manera, la misteriosa chica podría estar presente también en el acontecimiento.

Sobrio y elegante, el kimono de seda estaba finamente bordado con motivos en rojo y negro. Elaborados dibujos se entrelazaban sobre la seda, sutilmente, como los devenires del tiempo en sus vidas.

Mana estaba segura que Saya se hubiera visto fenomenal portando ese kimono con su larga y sedosa cabellera oscura recogida sobre su cuello blanquísimo; elegante y distinguida con su figura a la vez, estilizada y fuerte.

Tan embelesada se había quedado Mana mirando el kimono, imaginado a Saya vistiéndolo que Yanagi-san, sin pensarlo dos veces se lo había comprado para la ocasión.

Tras la serena y emotiva ceremonia en el templo shinto, tuvieron una pequeña recepción en un restaurante cercano, propiedad de un amigo de Matsuo-san.

El restaurante, con un gran patio interior, había sido engalanado con adornos tradicionales e iluminado para la ocasión. Cuando la noche comenzó a caer, diversas lámparas se encendieron por el patio creando una atmosfera cálida, íntima y acogedora.

Música japonesa había acompañado a los comensales e invitados durante la comida y celebraciones por la unión de la pareja pero a esas horas, una ligera música de jazz instrumental se escuchaba de fondo a las diversas conversaciones. Era temprano, el cielo se pintaba de purpura, rojo y anaranjado intenso conforme el sol se retiraba y la noche caía. Algunos luceros brillaban intensamente y en el horizonte el gigantesco borde rojo de la luna llena aparecía.

Varios minutos después, con el cielo ya completamente oscuro, muchos miraban el espectáculo, cautivados.

El disco lunar, ya listo para iniciar su recorrido sobre la bóveda celeste, estaba teñido de un deslumbrante e inusual color rojo intenso. Sangriento.

−¿Será el efecto del calor?− se preguntaban algunos extrañados.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo más para dilucidar el tema ya que repentinamente, el recién despuntado satélite se oscureció.

Mana contuvo el aliento

Ya había visto una sombra gigantesca como esa antes.

La noche que se encontró con Saya.

Tan repentinamente como se había oscurecido, la luna roja se aclaró otra vez y un estruendo sacudió violentamente el suelo del restaurante, las mesas y todo lo que estaba en ellas; y un hedor denso y fétido se extendió por el aire.

Entonces todos lo vieron.

Y se quedaron petrificados sin entender lo que veían.

Casi todos.

Mana y los chicos si sabían lo que estaba frente a sus ojos aunque no pudieran creerlo.

Furukimono.

Un rugido atronador acompañó el zarpazo que arrancó de un tajo la cabeza del comensal que estaba más cercano al monstruo, mezcla de insecto con algo que quizá alguna vez fuera humano.

Casi todos los presentes gritaron y corrieron despavoridos.

Salvo Mana y sus amigos que se miraban entre sí con desesperación sin saber qué hacer. ¿Realmente podrían huir de lo que estaba frente a ellos?

El Furukimono ensartó con una de sus patas de insecto el cuerpo descabezado y sorbió directamente del cuello destrozado con un estertor imposible e insoportable de escuchar.

Mana lo observaba petrificada cuando sucedió.

El enorme bicho-engendro de más de dos metros de altura fue certeramente partido a la mitad desde la testa hasta el repugnante abdomen por un repentino relámpago rojo.

Chorros de sangre purpura saltaron por los aires mientras el cuerpo se partía y las dos partes caían pesadamente bañadas en sangre viscosa y vísceras hediondas.

Y ahí, bajo la inesperada luz roja de la luna llena y el olor de la muerte, se erguía una orgullosa figura cubierta de sangre y un rostro entre las sombras, con brillantes e imposibles ojos rojos, miraba intensamente a Mana mientras sostenía una larga katana plateada.

Saya.

-X-

* * *

Ok, esto es todo por ahora. Es el inicio nada más.

Gracias por sus comentarios y reviews y desde luego, gracias por leer.


End file.
